Twilight Chapter 1: Accident
by paramore4life
Summary: Bella has just woken up from her mini coma, and finds a strange topaz eyed boy on her side. What will he be able to tell her? And what is kept secret?


Chapter 1: Accident

The sound of high heels hitting the floor awoke me. The light was vivid, bright with rays of orange and yellow, streaming through the window, hurting my eyes to a point where I couldn't see where I was. I realized id have to wake up soon, and get ready for school, because with lights this bright, it would have to be morning.

The day had gone by so fast; I didn't even remember falling asleep. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I was not in my bed, nor was I at home. I was in a strange white room, with a heart monitor attached to me--- the room looked familiar… I'd been here before. I looked around, still not sure of my surroundings. And for some reason, I was also a little dizzy. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see.

"Bella?" the voice sounded beautiful. I went to sit up, but a strange force pushed me down.

"No no, don't you move". A beautiful boy, no more then 17 years old, was by my side, holding my hand. He had the most beautiful topaz eyes, staring me down, with a breathtaking smile that no one could resist. I felt like I knew him, I remembered him, but I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. He smiled warmly at me, as if he knew me to.  
"Where am i?" I asked, confused.  
"We are at the hospital, sweetie" and as soon as he spoke the word sweetie, i felt a rush of confusion fill my head. I tried shaking it, as if it would get rid of it. Bad idea, my head started turning, I was extremely dizzy.  
"Are you all right Bella? You look a little _green"_ he said, a worried tone in his voice.

How did he know my name?  
"Um...yes im fine" I lied. "Who are you?" i said, in the most polite way i possibly could at the moment. He sighed, as if he were the one in pain.

"The doctor said this might happen." He let go of my hand, as if not to scare me. "My name is Edward Cullen, I happen to be your… _boyfriend_." He said with a crooked smile, a smile id seen and loved before, and hypnotizing eyes.  
"_Boyfriend_?" I said, dazzled.  
"Yes. You fell and hit your head while running away…from something"

Running away? I didn't remember anything about that.

"The doctor said you might forget things, you have a minor concoction. But don't worry, you'll remember me soon enough" he said, as he bent his soft, cold lips to mine. At first i was scared, but then all the fear was gone, and adrenaline was in its place. And to my embarrassment, the heart monitor started going out of control.  
He pulled his head away; I pulled his hair, so our faces were inches away from each other. I didn't want him to let me go.  
"Do you remember me now?" he said, with that same crooked smile.  
"Getting there" I said, my eyes still closed from the shock.  
He bent his lips to mine for the second time, but this time, for a little longer, he held my shoulders. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was suffocating, but in a good way; If that was possible.

He lifted his head, to kiss my forehead. Right then, a doctor walked in. He was the most beautiful doctor I'd ever seen. He had gold-ish blonde hair, and a perfect facial structure, he also had beautiful topaz eyes, like Edward, _my… boyfriend, --- _and to my surprise, I was excited that he was mine---_._ I looked at Edward; I must have had a confused look on my face, because he answered my question before I ever had the chance to ask it.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen my father. You know him very well, so don't be scared." He said with his soft, velvety voice.

"Hello Bella, as Edward said my name is Carlisle, im your doctor. You hit your head very hard, and caused yourself a little problem. Do you remember what happened?" he said, with nearly the same velvety voice as his son.

"Not exactly, but I do remember hitting my head" I said, still a little dazzled, and intimidated, because I was the only person in the room who wasn't beautiful.  
"Do you remember why you were running away?" he glanced over at Edward, i saw him shake his head.  
"Um, no. Not at the moment" I said, pointing to the cut on my head. Gesturing that I had a concoction, I wouldn't remember any of it.  
He chuckled, I saw Edward nod in defeat, as if he'd given up.  
"Well, let me explain… you and Edward's family, including me, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were playing baseball in the clearing near our house, when we hit the ball a little too far, and a few people-- who were not invited to the game, -- showed up. And to your disadvantage, one of the men caught a whiff of your smell, and decided he would hunt you…" his words shocked me; it was all coming back to me now. My face was blank, either with shock or with fear. He must have seen it, because he stopped telling me the story. "And well, I think you can guess what happened next" he touched my forehead, and laughed.  
"And Edward was there too? Wasn't he, he saved my life?" I said, confident.  
"Very nearly, I almost killed you myself." Edward said. He had the saddest, most shameful look on his face. A look of regret.  
"He bit me, and you didn't want me to be like you, so you had to suck out the venom". It wasn't a question. My words shocked them, and myself.  
Venom... what did venom have to do with this. Was I going nuts?  
" So you remember? You remember what we are?" Edward asked,  
" Not exactly, no. But I know that you aren't…human"  
Edward looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.  
"Well, we are…you know...vampires." He whispered.  
I felt like I knew that already, but just hearing it startled me enough that my mouth hung open. Edward noticed, and he had a worried look on his face.  
"Please… don't be afraid…" he said, leaning closer, inches away from my face.

"I'm not, just startled. That's all." I stuttered, still dazzled.  
"Are you sure? I can leave if you'd like me too?"  
"NO! Please don't leave me…"  
"Shh Bella, shh. I won't. I'll be here as long as you'll want me."  
'"I'll always want you, forever" it was really coming back to me now. I did know him, I loved him. I could feel it.  
"Alright, then ill be here" he said, a sad look in his face, as if he didn't want me to say that.  
"Well, Bella. You'll have to stay here over night, so we can keep an eye on you" said .  
I had almost forgotten that was still here, watching us.  
"Ill get the nurse to come bring you some medicine to help you sleep, you look terrible."  
"Oh, thanks. But no, I don't want to sleep, im fine, really." I lied.  
"Bella please, don't be stubborn." Edward said.  
"Bring her the medicine."  
"No! I don't want you to leave me! I have a feeling that if I fall asleep, you'll disappear." I could hear the sadness in my voice.  
"Bella, love, you asked me to stay, so I will." He called me _Love__, _so he loved me to.

"Promise?" I sounded desperate.  
"Promise" he said, bending his head to mine one more time, and kissed me lightly. I inhaled his smell, it was breathtaking, and, off went the heart monitor. I heard Edward chuckle, he was laughing at me.  
"Hey! It's not my fault you're absolutely breathtaking!" I pleaded.  
"Ha! You're impossible" he mocked, kissing me again.

The door opened, it was the nurse.  
"UGH!" I moaned, the more sleep I get, the less time I would have with Edward, and who knew when he would find a much prettier girl, and leave me for her.  
"Isabella Swan?" the nurse was pretty. Red hair, blue eyes. And an average body.  
"Bella. But yes, that's me."  
"Alright, Bella, im here to give you your medicine. Are you ready?"  
I sighed, and slipped a little moan in there.  
"Yes, im ready. I don't want it! But im ready …"  
Edward chuckled, again.

The nurse put the white liquid inside my IV tube, I started feeling drowsy. My eyelids where shutting themselves, as I forced them to stay open, and stared at Edward.  
"Member… your pro-promise" I stuttered, drifting away.  
He stood up, came closer and kissed my forehead again.  
"I will, I love you."  
"Love you--too"  
I lifted my head, searching. He knew what i wanted. Wow. i was actually asking him to kiss me now, evidently, i really remembered him.  
I couldn't see him, but I felt his cool lips on mine.  
"Thanks''  
"Shhh, go to sleep, my Bella"  
I sighed, content. I was _his _Bella. He had no idea how good it felt to hear that. He slipped his hand up and down my arm, I shivered. In my dreams I heard him laugh. And finally, I drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
